Guardian Angel
by Havoc Angel
Summary: This is my first, please read and tell me what you guys think...What's this story about? Well let me put it this way, it's not going to be a normal day at the martial arts tournament and Trunks is going to find someone that his soul has been waiting f


_DBZ don't belong to me, but the other characters do._

All the fighters were already in the ring busy finding out who they were fighting for when all of a sudden one of the monks ran up to the announcer and whispered something into his ear. The announcer looked at the monk and a smile appeared on his face when he turned his attention back to the fighters and the crowed, "It looks ladies and gentlemen that we have two late comers to our gathering." Just then two figures appeared in the doorway. Slowly walking towards the arena everyone had enough time to look at the two fighters. The one walking just a few feet behind was about 2 meters tall, broad shoulders, nicely built, a white cru-cut, icy blue eyes. He almost looked military with way he moved and looked with his black cargo pants with black lace up boots with a black tight fitting turtleneck with cut off sleeves and on the back was a red winged dragon and to finish the whole look he was also wearing what looked like leather armband with a silver buckle round his left arm and he went by the name of Ryo. But it was the front figure was the one everyone was looking at. The front figure was clearly smaller then the back one, the back one almost overshadowing the front one. But the strangest thing was that the front one was wearing a black leather like ankle length coat with it's sleeves removed but the face was hidden underneath the coat's hood. But by the way the front one moved everyone could see that it was a young women especially the way the coat hugged her covers perfectly. They reached the arena and stopped at the back but little did Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks know that this fighter wasn't any ordinary fighter.

Trunks elbowed Goten in ribs to get his attention, "Goten who do you think that is?" Goten looked at the hooded fighter and then looked back at his friend, "I don't know Trunks but she senses to be human what do you think?" Trunks looked at her direction and said without taking his eyes off her, "I don't know but your right all that I can sense from her is a normal human power level."

The announcer's voice boomed once again over the loud speakers, he was busy announcing who was fighting whom. When he was finished with that all the fighters walked back to the dressing room waiting for their turn to fight. Sitting at the far end of the sitting room was the two latecomers. The female's face was still hidden under the hood and her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked so relaxed, all of a sudden Pan skipped over to in front of them, the one named Ryo wanted to say something to stop the child but the female's hand touched his arm and he stopped. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten's eyes were all on Pan who stood there looking at the hooded figure. And for the first time the hooded figure spoke in a sweet siren like voice, "What can I do for you sweetie?" Pan smiled but before she could say anything to the hooded girl a monk came to the hooded girl and said, "I'm sorry but you're called for you fight." The hooded figure stood up and looked down at Pan and as she placed one hand on Pan's head she gave a lolly pop to her with her other with that she disappeared out the door followed by Ryo. Pan skipped back to her grandfather with a huge smile on her face. Goku picked her up and said, "So Pan where did you find that?" Pan smiled, "The nice lady gave it to me." Goku smiled on of his smiles and walked out with Pan in his arms to go and watch the fight. It wasn't just Goku and Pan who went to watch the fight it was also Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. All of them stopped in the doorway where Ryo was standing, watching her getting ready to fight. Her opponent was Wild Tiger al though he was twice her size her whole body language said that she didn't care. Wild Tiger was laughing thinking that he had hit the jackpot in fighting a girl but he was wrong, as he lunged forward punching at her but to everyone's surprise she blocked every punch with ease. Surprise wasn't just written on the Saiyans' faces but also on her opponent's face. It was then that she placed a well-planned kick at the side of his head causing him to fly over the floor and off the arena floor onto the ground. She didn't even wait for the announcer to announce that she won she just walked off and past the group standing they're watching her it was then that her name was heard for the first time since the tournament had started. The announcer's voice could be heard, "And our winner of the first fight is, Vangie." Vegeta looked at Goku and said, "Kakarotto that name sounds familiar. I don't say this much but we have to keep an eye on her. But tell me Kakarotto is this Uub really the one you were talking about." Goku smiled at Vegeta, "You'll see Vegeta, you'll see." The next fight was between Pan and Ryo. Vangie was standing against the wall outside watching the fight, her face still hidden under the hood. Trunks decided to go and talk to her. Walking over to her and leaned against the wall next to her, "So why did you enter the tournament? Everyone around here has their own stories of why they entered." At first she didn't react but he couldn't' tell if she was looking at him or not but then he heard that sweet voice he heard when she spoke to Pan, "I don't have any reason, just thought that it would be fun and you?" Trunks was surprised by her answer and it took him a second to pull himself together to answer her, "Me?" When she spoke again it sounded like she was amazed by something, "Yes you, you asked me why I entered so now it's only fair if you tell me why you entered." Trunks put his hand behind his head and said with a smile, "I must say that I'm embarrassed to say my father threatened me to enter. But I must say that I'm not sorry that I entered…" he was about to say something more but Vangie only held up her hand and said, "You should think of it that he still cares about you. At least you have one to push you so enjoy it." Her attention went back to the fight, Pan was holding her own very nicely against Ryo but all of a sudden she slipped by his defenses and he was knocked off the arena but he wasn't knocked out like the rest of the group though he would have been. He walked over to Pan and said while bowing, "You did good little one. It was an honor to have fought with you." Pan had a big smile on her face while she also bowed; she was going through to the next round. Ryo looked at Vangie and walked to right next to her, his head hung a little before he started to say, "I'm sorry…" Vangie touched his arm and said in a soothing voice, "Ryo don't worry about it. You had fun didn't' you?" Ryo smiled, "Yes I did I must say she's one though kid." It was Goku and Uub's turn to fight and as they were getting ready the whole team started to sense something but it was Vangie and Ryo who first saw it. Perching on the roof was the thing that they were waiting for. It wasn't there do enjoy the tournament like the rest of the crowed. A evil smile crept over it's face, "Now they are mine and nobody can stop me."

Vangie's eye's widened in horror as she saw what it was up to, without warning it fired an energy ball right in the direction of Goku who was busy getting ready to fight with Uub. Vangie knew that there wasn't a lot of time. Before Trunks knew what was happening Vangie disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku and took the full force of the energy ball. It all happened so fast that Goku could only watch as the fighter that went by the name of Vangie flew past him and hit the wall with a force. She slide down the wall fell to the ground. Ryo was at her side with in seconds, as he took her into his arms, cradling her, she flinched in pain. He could see that she was in so much pain; although that she was a great warrior that energy ball was meant to kill a saiyan. And she wasn't ready. He looked down at her, "Angel?" Her eyes were still closed when she decided to speak, her voice was weak "Ryo they have to be protected at all cost if he gets their power all of us are doomed He will be even more powerful then Buu or Cell could have wished to be. Please…help me up then I'll handle it from there." It descended to right in the middle of the arena and growled, "If you Saiyans want these humans to stay safe you'll all show yourselves." The whole group came walking out through the doorway and stopped. It suddenly started to laugh and without warning all of them dropped to their knees as if something was busy draining them of all their power. Out of nowhere something or rather someone hit the creature causing it to loose concentration breaking the hold he had on them. The creature got to his feet looking round to whom could have done such a thing. But that's when he heard the voice that he dreaded to hear, "Did you really think that I would allow you to just come here and hurt them? Did you?" The creature growled at her, "You should be dead after that blast?" She laughed at it, "Come now, Krage being who I am and not know what goes on. You must be kidding me." Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Gohan started to get to their feet when they felt the evil creature's mind again. Trying to stop it but it was no use. Crossing her arms over her chest she laughed at it as if it was nothing, "I don't think so demon." And blocked his connection without any effort at all. That's when she turned to them and said while holding the wound she had gotten from the energy blast, "You guys will still feel weak it will take time for your life force to return to normal. You guys can not fight him he's a power draining demon and he's here to drain you so that he can live forever." It was then that the creature struck her without warning causing her to fly back into the wall. , "That's enough out of you wench." Ryo ran to her side and glared at the creature it was then that everyone saw her face for the first time. The punch that the creature had given her could have killed a human or even have knocked a saiyan unconscious.

For the first few seconds her eyes were still closed but when they slowly opened, revealing the most beautiful eye, blue-green pools that one can drown in and wild semi-curly soft angel night black hair fell form under the hood and dropped to her shoulders. Crimson life giving liquid started to creep out the side of the side of her mouth, bringing her hand to her mouth and lightly touched the side of her mouth with her hand, looking down at it and saw that it was blood. A grin appeared on her face as she took Ryo's hand and got up, "Your going to regret that." She disappeared and reappeared in front him. Her feet lightly touched the ground as she reappeared. She looked over her shoulder right into Trunks's eyes for a moment and then she looked back at Krage who towered over her. She had a mysterious look in her eyes when she said, "You'll have them over my dead body demon." An evil grin appeared on his face because if he won he would have her life force to feast on as well and that would be something, "I can arrange that Guardian if you want. I see my energy blast have already done half of the job. Let's finish this in the old fashioned way." The announcer wanted to object but something told him that he should just keep his mouth shut. Vangie stood on the one side of the arena and Krage on the other side facing each other. Vangie took off her coat for the first time and handed it to Ryo who took it without a question. Vegeta wanted to say something but Ryo just shook his head, but Vegeta spoke anyway, "Let me pass, we can not stand here and leave our fates in the hand of a wounded girl." Ryo looked at him, "Vegeta you must trust her. Think carefully what her name means, Vegeta." Seeing Vegeta's face as he realized what her name means he continued, "Well now you know, she is a Guardian this is what she does. And she would never let anything happen here to you today. Please like you she has her pride and she has to do this. We lost all our people to this creature and she made a promise that she would make him pay no matter what." Vegeta looked back at Vangie, he had heard about the Guardians but never had he seen one.

He could remember his father talking about them but he never had the pleasure of seeing one himself and now here he was looking at one in flesh and blood. The Guardians were like the Legend of Super Saiyan nobody thought that they existed but they do. As he had found out that anything is possible these days.

Trunks touched his fathers arm, "Father we can't allow her to fight, she's hurt…" he didn't finish his sentence because something had caught his eye the place where the energy blast had hit her, the tear was busy repairing it self all on it's own and it looked like she didn't even notice it. She flexed her wrists and then said as she took in a fighting stance, "You're a bloody coward you know that. You attacked my people when I wasn't there and if I were I would have ripped you apart. The only reason you could have wounded me the way that you did was with the help of my people's power. I'm gonna kill you and set their soul to free."

He lunged forward punching at her but she blocked him with ease and glared up at him, "Do you call that a hit let me show you how it is done." She brought her knee up kneeing him right in the stomach and then spun round kicking him against the head causing him to fly over the arena floor. She landed on the ground and waited for his next attack. Her back was tuned to him. He got to his feet and glared at her a growl escaped his mouth as he charged at her. As he punched at her again she blocked and took hold of his arm and kicked him in the side cracking some of his ribs. A grin appeared on her sweet face, while she still had hold of his arm. For the first time since this fight had started Krage realized what or rather whom he was dealing with. He tried to pull away from her but her grip was like iron clamps that dug into his arm. All of a sudden she let go and this caused him to stumble and fall to the ground. He looked up at her and growled, "You've been playing with me haven't you wench?" Again she grinned down at him, "What do you think demon?" As he got up she lifted off the ground and brought her hands together. In a matter of seconds an energy ball started to form in her hands, for some reason she had a smile on her face. She threw the energy ball at him but as it flew past him he laughed at her, "What kind of blast do you call that?" But strange enough she still had that grin on her face, "I think you should look behind you, who ever said that it was meant to hit you." When Krage looked behind him he saw that the energy ball was hovering behind him. It was slowly growing bigger and bigger. Before he could do anything two clawed arms grabbed at him, digging it's claws right into his shoulders and then two more appeared and took hold of him round his waist. Krage's eyes went wide when he realized what she had done, "Nobody has ever summoned them, no one. How did you do it your only a mere humanoid you could never have unless you……" Before he could finish his sentence the mysterious creatures pulled him into the energy ball. After he was enfolded into the energy ball it became smaller and smaller and floated back to right in front of her. Then little lights started to appear out of the energy ball and looked like they were dancing round her, and then flew in to the sky disappearing.

Everyone was too busy looking at the little lights to notice that Vangie was looking more and more tired and couldn't hold herself in the air anymore. She fell from the air and landed on her knees on the ground. She glanced at the ground and had a faint smile on her face, "Everything will be ok." Ryo rushed to her side and caught her before she could touch the ground, "Angel?" she smiled at him, "I did it my friend, I for filled my promise and I stopped him once and for all. But my friend the calling of the ancients has drained me. Please I need to rest otherwise…" with that her eyes dropped closed. Ryo picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He looked at the rest of the group before he could say anything Trunks stepped forward and said, "Follow me and I will show you where she could rest." Ryo followed Trunks back to Capsule Corp.

Ryo laid Vangie down on a bed and covered her with a blanket. He looked at Trunks and smiled, "You like her don't you little one?" Trunks gave Ryo a smile and then looked down at her again, "Even though I didn't see her face at first I knew she was the most beautiful being that I would ever see and when her hood feel off revealing her face I saw that I was right. For some reason I had the feeling that she was different. Will she be ok?" Ryo smiled, "She'll be fine little one, she's just very tired fight that being wasn't the easiest thing in the world. You just have to give her time to rest, ok?"

Ryo sat down on the chair and looked at Vangie's sleeping form. Trunks was busy walking out when he turned back, "I'll be back later." Ryo just smiled at Trunks and then returned his gaze to Vangie.

Few hours' later Vangie's eyes fluttered open sitting upright she looked around, for the first few seconds she did realize where she was that's when she saw Ryo sitting on a chair sleeping. A smile appeared on her face as she tried to get to her feet and then she sat back down on the bed. Right at that moment Trunks came walking into the room and saw her sitting there on the bed. She looked at him and he smiled, "Your awake at last. How are you feeling?" Vangie stood up as she said, "I'm feeling fine under the circumstances, thank you for helping me….." She walked over to Trunks, game him a hug, and whispered into his ear, "I knew that I would see you one day."

At first Trunks was stunned but then he took her into his arms, "Some how I knew that I would see you too but how is that possible?" She was still in his arms when she whispered into his ear again, "We were destined too. As you are my knight I am your guardian angel and we are destined to meet in each lifetime.

The end….for now


End file.
